Fallout the Movie. A showdown with destiny.
A young blond man, let's call him, Walker, sits alone in a vault tech cinema, moving his lips along with every line of what is clearly a pre-war movie he has already watched countless times. An attractive Asian woman enters in a huff, stops the projector and disapprovingly demands "Really, even today? Only you would spend your last day in the safety of the vault watching this old Jap-Ainu cinema crap." Still munching pop corn and looking at the screen as if the movie was running, Walker wryly replies, "That's very white of you Lucy. Need I remind ya' you are Ainu Japanese?.." In a gesture of mock defiance Lucy plants her fists on her hips and counters with, "Not me Ke-mo sah-bee. That was my DNA donor. Booth my parents are black as night where the moon don't shine." Walker snickers at her rudeness and nearly chokes on his snack. They exchange more general to intimate details of the vault they live in and the meaning of this day. * Today is Walker's 21st birthday, tomorrow he must either choose to leave vault A2 and it's surrounding fortifications for no less than a full year or stay to be irreversibly, surgically, sterilized to control the population. Lucy tries to convince Walker to stay with promises of eternal, non committed playful sex, at least until he gets old and fat. Then she further playfully promises to smother him with a pillow and go find a younger man to keep up with her. * Walker's counter to Lucy's debate is that it has nothing to do with any misguided need to breed or even parent a child with DNA from a donor that has been dead for more than 200 years but rather everything to do with personal choice and a desire to just see what's out there. Walker dreams of adventures he can only imagine from the movies he so loves. * Lucy manages to drag Walker away from his movie and down the hall into a not so surprising, surprise birthday party where he is welcomed by a beautiful, elderly woman with striking features that suggest, perhaps, a pure Egyptian lineage.. * Through dialog and background actor casting choices it becomes clear that this vault is an Ark of pre war human genetics in it's purest conceivable form. Walker nods politely as this Overseer clasps his hand in her's and recites her position's dictated speech that is carefully worded to avoid references to "Sacrifice" or "Population control". She draws attention to his Pipboy and dutifully reminds Walker to remember his survival training. Then the Overseer and all gathered offer birthday well wishes, congratulations and presents that are obviously meant to serve Walker in his wasteland ordeal. * He is given buckskin clothing, sunglasses, a repeating riffle, some ammo and other glossed over items that as a whole might serve him as a survivalist bug out kit and allow him to better blend in with the natives and supposed savages beyond the vaults fortifications. In the following Scene Lucy takes Walker to her bed in a made for TV style that leaves only a wee bit to the imagination. Afterwards they lay in each others arms basking in the mutual satisfaction of their lusts but some where in the night Lucy rolls over and steals the covers, one more time. Walker just wryly smiles at the camera and rolls out of her bed to return to his movie where it left off.. *Back in the Vault cinema Walker's favorite grainy black and white film plays out it's climatic confrontation. A Ronin Samurai, a Japanese bounty hunter and a bandit slowly back away form each other preparing for a dramatic three way showdown in an ancient temple setting. They eye each other as the music reaches to crescendo.. Opening narration *The movie zooms in as the projected image appears to shutter and burst into flames, pealing back the film negatives to reveal a familiar black and white, slightly sepia toned slide show montage with a dramatic actor voice over. War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after a millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. Yet it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes. In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them. Now, nearly two and one quarter centuries since the Great War brought the world to it's knees. These are but a few moments in the lives of some who walk in that lingering FALLOUT. Please Stand By ~ The Adventure begins The camera effect tumbles, returning to color as it passes through the vault's walls high into the early mourning sky and then drops like a falling star to another waist land location. *There a dark human silhouette is shown against a lonely roadside inn. The camera zooms in ultra close to fill the screen with the sinister, searching eyes of a man we'll call Stalker. * Seeing Stalker framed in the doorway causes the Inn keeper to spill a spoon of mush before it could reach his mouth. With a frighten glance and an insistent wave of his hand the Inn keeper shoos his wife to take their baby to the supposed safety upstairs. * Dialog reveals Stalker's displeasure with the Inn keeper's, prior paid for informant skills... * Prompted by a thoroughly murderous beating, the Inn keeper tells of another rumor, this one relating to a missing stash of ancient gold coins that was recently liberated from the ruins of an old world museum by one of the two rival Enclaves that are currently locked in a bloody dispute over authority and divine right to rule a United States of America. *It seems an Enclave NCO, a Sergeant Peniteo and his band of thieving deserters made off with the treasure mid transport. * The Audience hears one more heavy thud, a pause, then a woman's scream cut short by a gun shot followed by jingling spurs and dramatic music as Stalker coldly walks out of the now burning building while the sound of an infant's crying echoes behind him. Walker, now dressed in buckskins packs away his vault suit, loads his riffle and heads to the vault entrance to say his farewells. *The vault door rolls closed behind him and he walks out of the cavern to stand above a wild waist land vista with the sunrise cresting behind him. Walker's story portrays the passing of time with a montage of beast encounters, viscous dogs, giant ants and rad scorpions ect, intermittent with scenes of him crouching in dark caves at the brink of survival, scavenging the waists for edible roots, eating bugs and spending lonely nights perched in the highest branches of gnarled old trees. Tracking through the woods Walker encounters a violent scene. Three angry men wrestle to pin an enraged young woman to the ground, she kicks, screams and curses at them with with the most creative use of profanity imaginable as their leader raises an ax poised to chop off her hand. * Walker quickly supports his rifle in the crook of a tree, takes careful aim and shoots the weapon's handle out of the ax man's hand followed by three rapid shots that clip the hats off the other men's heads. * The leader draws a sawed of double barrel shotgun from his belt and charges, forcing Walker to drop him with a clean shot through the heart. The other three men flee in terror as the young woman we'll call Talker pelts them with rocks, tree branches and a flood of creatively worded filthy curses. After Talker liberates her effects, and more than a few caps from the dead man's body. She offer's Walker the leader's hat along with some not to cleverly veiled complements in an effort to recruit his marksmanship to her long term survival. * Talker goes on to claim her self to be an innocent, victimized by wasteland hooligans. * Dialog further suggests Walker's many months out of the vault have served him well but as Talker is a native, they should booth recognize they might have allot to offer one another. This clip ends as Walker raises a questioning eyebrow at a near by wanted poster with Talker's sketch, some personal details and the promise of a reward for her capture... A town's Magistrate reads a lengthy list of charges against Talker that add up to many, many, many petty crimes and exposed con games. The Magistrate calls for Talker to be hanged by the neck until dead, dead, DEAD! Yet just as the hangman's trap door is let loose a single shot rings out and a bullet severs Talker's noose. *Talker drops to the ground below the gallows and scrambles loose just as rigged explosions from loosely packed black powder barrels caped with random rubbish send smoke, ash and garbage to spill into the streets, falling upon the crowd and causing more confusion than any real harm. *Talker's partnership with Walker clearly now has Walker turning in Talker, collecting the bounty and then stealthily returning to aid in Talkers escape so the two could split the reward and hit the next town to do it all again. * Their relationship is related over further months as a series of small exploits that show them working at their skills, prospecting, gambling, bar room brawling and again and again Talker incurring new bounties as Walker pulls off ever more daring, narrow escapes. As time marches on Talker's exploits become increasingly extreme and the risk soon grows beyond the financial rewards. * Walker eventually turns Talker in one more time, collects the bounty but then, through Talker's jail cell bars, he tells Talker that he knows she has been stealing from him all along when she thought he was sleeping and that he honestly doubts Talker would ever be worth more than the current bounty. * Walker then thanks Talker for the fine hat and exits to the sound of Talker's gag muffled curses of rage and vows for vengeance. Dawn breaks over a scene eerily similar to Walker and Talker's first encounter. Only in this case the man with the ax means to lop off her head. * As the town square's clock strikes six an explosion frightens a herd of bighorners to stampede into the small band of blood thirsty onlookers that had gathered at this early hour to enjoy Talker's gory death. * The sound of a train whistle is nearly lost in the noise of fearful shouts but it draws the movie audience to a balcony above the town's saloon where Walker wryly winks at his mischief from behind a railway rifle. * Slow motion follows the railroad spike as it flies to pierce the executioner's wrist through his lifted ax handle, pining him to the community notice board with all the current wasteland criminal wanted posters. The scene shifts to rocky bits of wasteland gravel tumbling down a mountain pass under Walker and Talker's boots as they make yet another bold escape. Walker's dialog has him taking credit with a small bow as he tells Talker, in essence, after all they have been through together, he figured he owed her that last rescue but come morning that's it. He would be moving on, alone.. *Talker thanks Walker for his consideration in her own fashion.. A left handed strike of her sawed off shot gun's butt to his temple and her nearly lethal right knee to his groin followed by repeated steel toe boot strikes to his ribs, kidneys and the back of his head. Talker planed to abandon Walker in a nearby chemically charged death pool of toxic wastes so thickly polluted it has created a lasting fog. * Fate had other plans. Before she could drag Walker into the toxic marsh, the noxious cloud parts and a pair of brahmin stagger out pulling a wagon full of Enclave soldiers from the west that are all dying or already in various states of decomposition. * The brahmin collapse on the spot in a wheezing pile of gore, spilling the wagon to bury Walker and Talker in a pile of the dead and dying men. Peniteo, the sergeant with knowledge of the gold, that Stalker has been seeking just happens to be among this wagon load of damned souls. * Dying of toxic exposure and thirst, Peniteo grips Talker's wrist from within the pile of corpses and begs her for water. * Talker is only persuaded to help when Peniteo tells her of the gold. * On the verge of death Peniteo whispers in Talker's ear the name of the Metro station where the treasure is stashed and promises to tell her more in exchange for water. * Talker scrambles back to where she left her pack and returns with the water only to find Peniteo is already dead. * Now it is Walker who asks for the water. Talker spits in his face but Walker just smiles, through dry cracked lips and whispers.. "He told me.. Told me the locker number..." Talker now knows if she hopes to find the treasure she will need to keep Walker alive. Dressed in the west Enclave uniforms of the dead soldiers, Talker takes Walker, now near death, to a local Followers of the Apocalypse outpost where her sister works as a medic. * As Walker recovers, Talker and her sister (Pinga Talker) confront each other about the directions their lives have taken since the peaceful days of their early tribal childhood and their violent tween years among the raiders.. * They admit to each other they booth have done things they regret but unlike her sister, Talker has yet to make peace with any God... Daily Talker comes to Walker with soup to eat and a cool cloth to sooth his brow. At first she dose this speaking to Walker of forgiveness. Assuring him his soul would be lighter if he was generous in his last moments.. * Walker neither speaks of what he knows or refuses her manipulative attention and when he grows stronger day by day by day. Talker still comes to him but now she insists that he has to live, that theirs is a partnership special enough to overcome such past misunderstandings and she always knew he was destined for greatness. In time Walker dose recover but shortly after leaving the Followers outpost Walker and Talker, still dressed as west Enclave foot soldiers, are by odd chance captured by eastern Enclave forces and herded into a bleak internment camp. With altered papers and stolen uniforms Stalker has tracked and murdered his way in the direction sergeant Peniteo's was last reportedly spotted. Hoping Peniteo might turn up among the captured Stalker has skillfully managed to pass himself off as an eastern Enclave Junior officer, a position that allows him to log in captured prisoners and question them at his discretion. * Stalker's dialog suggest it was simple chance that brought them all together. A day or two more and Stalker would have moved on but there was just something about this new batch of captives that stuck out like two sore thumbs. * One was to clean and quiet while the other was to loud and foul mouthed.. * Stalker paused his abrupt departure just long enough to interrogate the odd couple. * Stalker soon identifies Talker as a wanted fugitive and he suspects some of the effects found on Talker belonged to the sergeant Peniteo he has been looking for. *Stalker tortures, threatens and all but rapes Talker before she finally reveals the name of the metro station where the gold is said to be stashed. * Walker remains stoically cool even after what he'd seen done to Talker. He acts as if he could care less about life or death and even tells Stalker that he knows the locker number but then calmly says no more. * Stalker admits there is something about Walker that makes him believe he would have to kill Walker and even then he'd most likely not talk. So Stalker suggests a partnership. * Dialog confirms this base to be a notorious death camp, they could work together, have their freedom and get rich or Talker would be executed for her crimes while Walker would be left to the ravages of starvation and disease in the prison's pit. Stalker arranges for their transport to another facility that is in the general direction of the metro station they all seek via a restored section of railway that is now under eastern Enclave's control. Passing high above a narrow strip of river Talker takes her chance to escape Stalker's control. She brutally knees the guard she is shackled to in the groin and throws herself along with the now gasping guard off the train, to fall into the steep valley far below. * The narrow strip of river turns out to be a swift moving white water rapid lined with many jagged rocks that Talker takes full advantage of by smashing the guards head against them at every opportunity. * The river winds like a serpent but eventually carries her more or less in the direction she would like to go. * Dragging the guards body half onto the shore Talker finds a large sharp stone and makes short work of smashing the bones in his hand, allowing her to slip the shackle off the dead man's wrist. * A quick search of the guard finds many of Talkers effects but no key. So Talker pushes on despite the annoying weight of the chain on her wrist. Stalker's dialog indicates Talker's escape is of no consequence. It's far easier to divide the gold by two anyway. In yet another cinematic plot twist, that same evening raiders have decided to rob the train by rigging the track with explosives. * There is a spectacular explosion and a dramatic buckling crash as the train is thrown off it's tracks. * Guns blazing a band of ten or more raiders set upon the wreckage shooting anything that moves. * Dialog indicates if they wish to survive Walker and Stalker will have to work together. * Stalker unlocks their chains and gives Walker his riffle commenting "I hope this dose not over strain our partnership." To which Walker replies" Not to worry, we can always kill each other later. Stalker nods agreement and the two exit the boxcar from opposite sides engaging raiders as they slip in and out of the cover provided by the burning train wreckage. * Several dramatic gun battle scenes later and raiders all seem to have been killed or run off. Stalker also seems to have slipped away in the dark. * Walker mutters a quiet promise. " Very well, later it is then..." In the next scene time has clearly passed as it is now day and it would appear Talker has had time to booth change clothes and locate the sparsely populated ruins of a small town. While scavenging through what looks like an abandoned house Talker finds a small clutch of bobby pins and begins picking at her shackle's lock just as a bounty hunter enters the room. * He may have been tracking her or he just might have spotted her sneaking into town. Either way he holds a gun in one hand and her wanted poster in his other. * Apparently he means to bring her in more dead than alive. * Talker strikes out wrapping the chain about his gun, pulling it aside as he fires. She then kicks his shins with her steel toed boot and follows up with a swift knee to the chin as he doubles over. * With the bounty hunter flat on his back the camera shifts to his perspective with Talker standing over him, she levels her sawed off double barrel shot gun at his head and fires. Walker's pip-boy map shows this waste land town in the most direct path to the subway station, so when he hears the distinctive sound of a sawed off shot gun he dose not look surprised. * Stalker, now also dressed in his civilian attire and accompanied by five mercenaries, like wise hears the shots. Walker enters just in time to see Talker's unlocked chains drop on the floor next to the bounty hunter's remains and he makes some off hand comment about her making friends all over. * Walker peeks through a 2nd story window and spots the hard faced men with guns taking up firing positions along the roof tops. With a nod Talker and Walker resurrect their partnership and take to the streets. * Dreading what they suspect will be a shoot out worthy of the O.K. Corral, the few local town folks are quick to rush inside their homes to draw the curtains and hide. * A few cinematic death scenes later and the mercenaries are done in but yet again Stalker has slipped away. Moving on, Talker and Walker stumble upon a stand off between the East and West Enclaves that are deadlocked in the fight to control a bridge of questionable strategic value. * Walker and Talker are soon discovered by eastern Enclave troops and taken to their commander. Major Fleshmill was clearly once a tall powerfully built man but now he looks, hunched over, thin and aged far beyond his years. More like a wine soaked scare crow than an Enclave officer. * Dialog indicates he no longer believes in his mission. The stand off has lasted for months. Now it's simple as routine chores. Every day booth sides send good men to die, pause to recover what they can of their dead. Regroup and get ready to do it all again the next day. * Major Fleshmill even goes so far as to say "I wish someone would just blow the damn thing up so we can get back to warring like less civilized men." * Not wishing to be responsible for anyone else getting involved, the Major sends Walker and Talker away. With Stalker some where behind them and the metro station on the other side of the bridge, Walker and Talker decide to destroy the bridge and force the soldiers to take their fight elsewhere. * That night Walker and Talker sneak back into the Enclave camp, liberate some dynamite and a mini nuke, wire the bridge and retreat to watch the fire works from a safe distance. When the bridge explodes in the best traditions of Hollywood special effects Major Fleshmill's expression is one of quite joy as he hands his wine bottle to the nearest troop and walks back in his tent. In the safety of an abandoned house Talker snuggles up close to Walker and through seductive dialog suggests that they are truly partners now and she coxes him into saying that the locker number they seek is 666. * Talker thanks Walker for his trust and rolls on top of him in an intimate embrace. * The camera pans out the window to show the fires of the now collapsed bridge have already begun to die. The next day Walker dose not look surprised to find the Enclaves tents were all broken down in the night as he now walks alone among the smoking fire pits and abandoned sandbag walls. Meanwhile across the river in a huge subway metro terminal, dramatic music increases in booth tempo and volume as Talker frantically searches among row upon row of circling subway lockers, she runs around and around and around, faster and faster as the camera pans out revealing even more rows. * Eventually Talker dose find locker 666, but just as she begins picking the lock she is held at gunpoint by Walker, who is after a moment, in turn likewise held at gunpoint by Stalker. Opening the locker reveals no doubloons. It is instead the tightly compressed grave of a man who long ago met a violent end. * The now desiccated remains appears to be those of a man in a pre-war business suit who's lips were sown shut and then shot in the head before being crammed in the locker to rot. Stalker, Talker and Walker are all momentarily taken off guard by the unexpected discovery. * Shaking off the confusion, they draw down on each other. No one at this range could miss. * Dialog confirms, not even Walker suspected there would be an ancient mummified gangster's body jammed in that locker. Clearly it was not what any of them expected but Walker still proposes that he is the only one who knows the proper locker number. * Walker directs them into a round open space in the middle of the huge metro terminal. He tells Stalker and Talker that he is etching the real number for the gold stash locker on the bottom of an empty Nuka-Cola bottle which he places in the center and steps back. It is the classic three-way showdown Walker always dreamed of. The sound track blares and a widening cinematic view shows them all slowly backing away from each other, studying every finger twitch and eye movement. Stalker draws to quickly for the camera to catch more than a blur. * A single shot echoes.. * Talker jerks her sawed off shotgun level with Stalker's head and pulls the trigger only to hear the metallic clank of the weapon's hammer falling on a dud round. Stalker smiles with sparkling eyes at the irony of it all and slowly collapses in a heap at a broken edge of the subway's upper terminal concourse. *Frantically, Talker turns with an expression of concern for Walker so unprecedented that it seems to frighten even her a bit. *Walker had shot from the hip, the barrel of his riffle still trails smoke as he stands cold as a statue. * Talker's face brightens with an unbridled joy, until she notices Walker dose not return her enthusiasm.. Walker's gaze is all hard business... *Suddenly remembering why she was angry a moment before Talker raises her weapon and fires the second barrel of her shot gun at Walker. The hammer drops upon a likewise dead shell. * Walker reaches into his pocket, retrieves a handful of black powder and buckshot that he slowly lets sift through his fingers to the floor for Talker to see he had removed the threat of her double barreled shotgun. Walker then motions with his weapon for her to check the bottle. * Talker slowly turns it over but only sees her inverted refection in the concave glass bottom of the bottle. * Furious at what she sees as yet another deception Talker curses Walker's name and raises the bottle to throw at his head but a quick cocking of his riffle causes her to reconsider. Dialog explains that Walker meant for Talker to notice that her reflection was upside down just like the locker number.. The 666 he gave translates to locker number 999. Behind them there is the familiar click of a pistol's hammer being pulled back. * Walker spins about in a crouch and fires just in time to stop Stalker from shooting them booth in the back. * A convulsion of pain from this second gunshot wound causes Stalker violently arch his back and slowly roll off the broken concourse platform and fall far from sight into the deep darkness below with an echoing splash. Walker and Talker stand facing each other for a notably long silent moment. Then as if satisfied the drama has passed Walker holsters his riffle with a familiarly wry smile and a few optional lines of dialog.. "That lockers not gonna open itself..." The camera breaks to close up. * Talker is seen with pixie like joy working her improvised picks at the lock with a small collection of spare, bent bobby pins held skillfully in her smiling, pouty lips as she cracks the locker's tumblers into place. Finally, Talker spins about triumphant in the bliss of success, hopping up and down, around and around as the locker door at last spills open with an abundant scattering of ancient, loose Spanish doubloons. * It takes her a few moments to notice but Walker is not dancing with her as she had anticipated he would.. * A few spins about more and she notices there is a noose hanging from a low hanging support beam. Walker is not wryly smiling. His is a look cold as death. * Close up on the riffle muzzle as it points to a dented trash can that wobbles unsteadily beneath a twisted rope. * Talker's dark complexion goes near white as she looks in Walker's eyes. There is no dialog here. They share a silent communication of head shakes and demanding nodes of condemnation that confirms she is intended to balance atop the misshapen trash can and put her neck in the noose above it. * Walker ties Talker's hands behind her. Talker's saddlebag sized shoulder case is then violently dumped out in front of her. * Walker picks out far to many of his own effects from her pile of junk. Clearly he never realized just how much she had stolen from him over the course of their adventures. Walker dose not speak or even bother to look at her. He just sets to the task he came to do. * Half the coins from the locker are in broken bags to unwieldy for one person to carry. Those Walker carefully piles around Talker's makeshift gallows. The rest he stuffs into his pack and shambles toward the metro exit alone. Talker's emotions are allover the place. First she begs and cajoles Walker to free her and the next moment she damns his eyes and those of his children's, children. * It is only when Talker thinks Walker has gone that she honestly sighs "I'm sorry". * With that a single riffle shot rings out from the darkness and cuts through half her noose's rope. It is not enough to set her fully loose but enough to give her a chance to eventually, with some patient effort, free herself. True to her nature Talker defiantly attempts to shout another, twice over more vile curse at Walker but her sudden need to regain balance and the chocking rope cut it short. * Coughing and sweating, she tiptoes the can back under her feet as Walker slips away from the wickedness of her tongue, this time... At the bar of a rather spacious looking log cabin style, rustic chalet. * Walker sips steaming warmed brandy next to huge fireplace. * A few colorful leaves brushing against the window pane would suggest it is now late fall. Lifting his glass Walker complements the inn keeper on booth the spirit and the chalet's warm decor as a suggestion that it might be a fine place to rest until spring. To which the inn keeper confirms that it can be for those who can afford to stay. * Walker produces a few shiny doubloons as confirmation that he has no worries for the bill. * The inn keepers disposition is immediately brighter as he eyes Walker and his buckskin outfit up and down in a whole new light. The inn keeper remarks at the uncommon stamp of the coins to which Walker informs him that they are Spanish doubloons. * The inn keeper marvels at the gold's beauty but questions in a concerned tone, "Dah Bloons you say.. My I do hope that's not another faction ? We have more than enough what with the Enclave at each other and those northern folks what call them selves Commonwealth polk'n about." * Walker again sips his brandy and wryly assures the inn keeper that the folks who stamped those coins are long since dead and gone. Springtime finds Walker back on the sloping hills leading to the mountains and "The Ark" vault A2, that he had left one year ago. With in a day's travel he would be home. * Walker pauses to take a deep breath and one more lingering look around at the wild wasteland that had fulfilled his dreams of adventure. * That is when he sees it, an only slightly weathered wanted poster for the quote, Felonious female outlaw known as Talker, unquote. * Walker takes down the poster and turns it over in his hands as if doubting it to be real. He speaks aloud to himself, "Well I'll be damned!?! That foul mouthed little bitch did it. She increased her bounty after all.. What a world ?" Walker neatly folds up the poster and places it in the pocket over his heart with care, double checks his repeating riffle is fully loaded and with a wry smile turns back around and walks down the hillside into the Fallout sunset.. End movie.. Roll previews for the series ''~;)'' Reference information Major character director's notes The names Stalker, Talker and Walker might at first glance appear to be a pointless lazy rhyme but as place holders for the director's final cut they describe the three primary characters by their personality roles. * Stalker is the predator. Always calculating. Good and Evil are just words with no more meaning to Stalker than they would have to a cat playing with a mouse. * Talker is duplicitous as speech it's self. Crude yet creative. She is devious but not near as smart as she thinks. Loudest when frightened and most dangerous when cornered. * Walker is the traveling role player. A walkabout dreaming fool in search of an illusion. Open to most any path, he pushes his luck to peripeteia and when he survives, he only looks back through hazy shades of romanticized adventure. * Major Fleshmill at the Enclave battle for the bloody river bridge is the embodiment of a good and honorable man's conscious destroying his flesh as deliberately as the outer man follows orders he can not defend. * Walker: 21 year old male. Born and raised in Vault A2 Walker's mother was genetically Native American northern Shoshone. Walker's father was genetically Indian Bengali Walker is genetically northern European * Talker: Is a female in her mid 20's. Along with her sister (Pinga), she was born and raised as a wasteland tribal until captured by raiders at a young age. It was a harsh childhood but the life of a teenage girl among raiders soon became more than intolerable, so Talker and her sister escaped and found a home with The Followers of the Apocolypse. The followers treated them booth well and Talker's sister was very happy with them but Talker was to much of a wild child to follow civilizations conventions, so by 16 years old she was on her own living the life of a scavenger, petty thief and general outlaw. * Stalker: is a 50ish African American male. Born and raised in a west coast NCR city. He was a decorated officer with the NCR Rangers until the mojave occupation and some events at Camp Golf left him felling bitter so he resigned his commission and headed east where he quickly became an ever more ruthless bounty hunter. Notes for Vault A2 * Vault A2 was originally a government DNA preservation project known as "The Ark". It was bought out by Vault Tech in the final years before the Great War, hence the designation A2 or VA2. * Vault A2 already had the governments greatest collection of DNA samples from a broad spectrum of donors representing the, supposed, very most gifted and or beautiful specimens in as equally broad a base of human racial diversity, cross referenced multitudes of times by academic, artistic and physical excellence. Vault Tech then recruited as many of the world's leading and or most promising geneticist as they could, in the time the world had, to maintain their treasured genetic integrity. * Unlike the vault 108 cloning practice of repeatedly reproducing copy after copy of a copy of one DNA sample. Vault A2 allowed natural insemination / fertilization only then would the fertilized human egg have it's DNA removed and replaced with a donor sample from the Ark's library. * 100 years after the bombs ended the outside world. Vault A2 began to fear over population. The most dogmatic of analytical minds decided in a most deliberate fashion that in order for the body to survive only the most vital branches should have the right to bear fruit. * The Walkabout had those who wished to be a parent prove their loyalty and fortitude by leaving the vault for no less than 365 days. Those who return my actually have sex for the sake of pro creation. Calling it the Walkabout felt so much more human than words like sacrifice, population control or trial by fire but in the early years it amounted to the same. * This is the year 2289 the world outside has changed and the inhabitants of VA2 are bread from some remarkable stock. They are now proud of their 51% walkabout survival rate. Most of those who return become fine parents. Still with every experiment there are bound to be setbacks. That is why they have control groups and redundancy control measures... Faction Notes * The East and West Enclave factions represent two equally matched neighboring states that booth claim the right to rule. Like wise booth have supplemented their equipment from pre war military bases in their states. * If this pilot movie became a series the Enclaves or even the hinted at Commonwealth from the north might become quite interested in Vault A2 and the genetic purity it holds booth in the Ark library and in it's citizens. General notes * Any dialog or narration not in Bold should be considered as implied and not quotes. Gallery SaintPain's Stalker.jpg|Stalker SaintPain's Talker.jpg|Talker SaintPain Desperado.jpg|Saint Pain aka Walker. I can be the star if I wanna be ~;) Edward L. Robert.jpg|The Eastern state representative. Duly elected Enclave President: Edward L. Robert Uncle Sam Hiram.jpg|Western state representative. Duly elected Enclave President: Uncle Sam Hiram SaintPain's Major Fleshmill.jpg|Major Fleshmill at the Enclave battle of the bloody river bridge. Written by SaintPain SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here." 02:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC)